I Will Fly
by Devil666sc
Summary: Matt and Jeff are told their best friend is leaving and Matt said something stupid?Will there friendship be over?Or while Sam looks over her past with the boyz will everything suddenly become better? Do fairy tale ending really come true?


Sadly Santa didn't come through this year so I don't own Matt or Jeff. Damn I really wanted that lap dance…. Any who. Matt, Jeff, Mr. Mrs. Hardy not mine. Samantha is mine so is David her mom and dad and …Carol

> > >Means flashback and back to present

))(())((Means later that day

- - - - -Means the next day

--Typing--means that persons thoughts

"Sitting in my empty apartment I cry, remembering the life that I am leaving behind. I'm 20 I should be able to move without feeling so bad. But yet, I do. I'm moving from Cameron to Colorado to go to the Air Force Academy. To fly just like he always wanted to, he wanted to fly by himself thou. I'm also going to go to the Academy to get an education like my other best friend wanted for me. I still can't understand why they both think I should stay. I'm doing what they both want so they should be happy. Yet they aren't. I will miss them, thou Jeff is my other half and Matt is my older brother, man, I will miss him, both of them…" A new set of tears breaks through. She shudders with heavy breaths thinking of when I told them the news a week ago.

> > >1 week ago > > >

"Wooooooooohoooooooooo, its 12 years and counting since I met my best friend in the world." A banner stretching across the back of the house says 'What a long dozen years.' It had been 12 years since Matt, Jeff and, Samantha have been friends.

"Dude Jeff calm down before the police come to arrest the crazy man screaming," Sam yelled as she throws a chip at him. That started the chip war. Back and forth the chips flew.

"Hey, hey, both you stop it. Calm it down before I have to beat both of you," a smiling Matt yells from inside their house as he carries out a 6 pack of coke and another bag of chips.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Both Jeff and Sam said as they gave a crazy look at each other. Just then, Matt got bombarded with chips.

"Ok, that's it. Now your gonna get it," Matt yelled as he dove for his friends as they all started to wrestle. Sam got free from Matt's grip and jumped up to push them both into the pool.

"I win, ha ha. You guys know the rules. You to own me a home made dinner," with that she started doing her victory lap around the pool.

"Sam I know now come here and help us out of the pool." Jeff motioned for her to come over. As she neared the side of the pool over by Jeff, Matt popped out, picked her up, and jumped into the pool with her.

"Ahhhhhhh, no fair," she pouted, "Guys I love yea. You're my bros and the past 12 years have been the best ever."

Jeff climbing out of the pool yells, "The best ever," as he runs and dose a cannon ball in the pool. "Jeff, don't do that!" Matt and Sam yelled as they climbed out of the pool.

> > > > > >

Now Samantha lies in a corner crying. That was the good part of the day before she had to break the "good" news to them.

> > > > > >

"Ok guys get your dry asses down here. I swear you two take longer then me to get changed. I have some good news to make today even better." Sam yelled as she gathered some ok her wet cloths from this morning's pool incident, thank god she has a extra bra and panties with her, but she took her extra set of cloths home with her last time so she is wearing Matt's shirt and Jeff's pants.

"God Sam don't be so bosses, I couldn't find another clean pair of pants since someone stole like 5 parts of mine and that someone is wearing one of them now," Jeff said as he was standing in from of Sam with his hands on his hips.

"Umm. Jeff I don't know what you're taking about. These are mine now… Ok Jeff put your hands down. Don't you dare tickle me! Jeff back up ok, I'll give them back. Just don't tickle me."

"Good, I need to go out shopping for more pants unless you want me running around with my bare ass showing," Jeff smart-alecky says as he wiggles his ass.

Then a yell comes from up stairs, "Oh god do not do that, I will go blind, I had to put up with that when you were little but no I will go blind now." Sam couldn't help it she went into a fit of giggles.

Childishly Jeff pouts on the couch, "Shut up Matt."

"Ok ok… Children sit down on the couch like good little boys and listen to Samantha. Ok?"

"Yes mom." They both chimed as they sat on the couch.

"Well, guys don't say a word till I'm done ok I need to say this and I'm sooo happy about it," She said as she took a sit across from them. They just looked at one another then her. "Ok Jeff, Matt, I have known you guys for 12 years. I was 7 when I moved here and I have loved almost ever minute of it but there has always been one dream in the back of my mind that I have always wanted. Jeff it's the same thing you want but mine is a little different. Remember when I took that vacation to Colorado about 2 months back? Well I went to the Air Force Academy to get my interview and my physical testing because they were interested in picking me for the academy. Well, they didn't tell me whether I made it or not. And well…" She stopped to collect her thoughts as the boys just sat dumbfounded looking at her. "I got my letter a week ago and I thought I would wait till today to tell you. I got in. I did it. They said that I was on the top of the list despite me being older then everyone else. I am in great health had great a.c.t. and s.a.t. scores and was in the top third of my high school class thanks to you Matt. You helped me study and I got higher then they could have asked for. And Jeff, my dear Jeff without you I would of never of went for it. You told me one-day way back when that you wanted to fly. Just jump up and fly. I said I wanted to fly and you said I could just believe. I did and when I sent my application in for the A.F.A. I never thought I would get in. well I did. You both are the reason I'm living my dream. I'm going to fly jet planes, the F-15 eagle or the F-22 raptor." She said smiling ear to ear. She was in heaven right now.

"Sam that's great but you can't go," Matt stated with a look of confusion on his face. "Sam we don't want you to go. We love you, we want you here, we need you."

Sam sat with tears in her eyes. "What do you mean Matt? I can and I will. You guys are not 5 you don't need me. I want to fly and I'm leaving next week. I will miss you guys more then everything but I am going, whether you like it or not Matt. So if you're going to be like that and say I'm not going then maybe I won't say good-bye to you. For now good bye Jeff," with that she stormed out of the house.

"Sam wait. Don't listen to Matt he is just an asshole. Sam please… Good job Matt. You had to say that."

> > > > > >

"Why did he say that? I love them both and I don't want to leave with that as the last thing I said to them." A fresh set of tears set in as she takes out numerous things out of the box in front of her. She takes out the shirt of Matt she wore that day she stormed out after she told them about the A.F.A. She grabbed the purple Pearl Jam shirt and the green pants of Jeff's and shed herself of the clothes she was wearing and dressed in them. Crawling into the corner she cried as she remembered her childhood with the two. Her best friends forever and always.

> > >19 years ago > > >

"Here we are Sam. Our new house, together be and you. Isn't it great."

Sam just looked out the window. Bored from the day and a half drive from Michigan. "I don't see what's so great about it. I mean our old house was great. It was bigger and there were houses next to it. I had friends right on the same street. It looks like the closest house is 10 miles away."

"Sam don't worry its only half a mile away and this house may look smaller but it's bigger. You'll have a bigger room and your own bathroom and a playroom. We can even get you some more toys. Plus we don't have a small backyard anymore we have a big one. We can even get a pool for you."

Sam just smiled so her mother wouldn't feel bad then crawled out of the car and grabbed her backpack of stuff out of the car. "I want to go home."

Saddened Katherine just said, "This is home Sam, now stop complaining and get your stuff the door is open."

"Where is my room? Is our stuff her like my bed and dressers so I can get my room done. If its not when is it coming?" Sam just stood there looking at the ground not interested in searching the house.

"Sam our stuff is here. Your room is upstairs the last door on the right. By room is on this floor. Your playroom is next to your room it is painted a purple and green like you wanted and your room is blue with stars on the ceiling."

Sam just started for the stairs, "Thanks mom, and I know what your thinking I'll be fine and I'm not scared and if I do become scared tonight I will come into your room." Sam finished as she was at the top of the stairs rolling her eye.

"Some times I can't believe that child is 7."

"I don't know why I had to move. We were fine in Michigan." Sam spoke out load to herself as she sorted things in her head. "I had friends and did well in school and David liked me and he kissed me on the last day I was at school. I hate Cameron. I hate North Carolina. I just want to go home. I miss daddy, I haven't seen him in a year. Daddy loved me… I miss him. I don't know why I couldn't stay with him and his new wife." Sam sat in her room putting things away. As she went through one box she pulled out a picture of her father and placed it next to the already made bed, cleaned and able to bounce a dime on it. Next she pulled out pictures of her friends, Clara, Scarlett, Kayla, Anthony, Jordan, Jill, Jess, Leary, and David among others. She placed them all along her dresses already full of cloths. She looked at the last one of David and placed it by her bed next to the one of her dad.

"Now it is starting to feel like home. Now I need to find my notebook of thoughts. I need to find a place to hide it so mom doesn't know about it. I'll put it in the same place. Inside Mr. Dog. I slit open his stomach and put it in there like I did back home." She spent the rest of the night putting her stuff away as her mother did the same.

- - - Saturday- - -

Early morning Katharine wakes up Sam who had fallen asleep on her floor putting away her things. "Honey I have French toast on the table for you, I talked to someone and they said that there is a park have a mile down the road if you want to go there today you can. Right now thou you have to get up and eat. We need to go out to get some more food."

"Mom do I have to can't I just stay home or go down to the park. Its not like I haven't done it before I mean stay home and all. Or maybe we can go out later today and get a movie to watch I want to go see if I can met some kids." Sam said as she dressed and followed her mother down the stairs.

"You know today is Saturday and the kids would be at the park. Maybe I can make a friend. It would be fun. You could bring a book to read and maybe you could met a parent and talk to them." Sam said as she stuffed her mouths with food.

"You know what Sam? I think we will. Finish up and then clean up and we will let me go change."

"Ok mom I will," Once she was in the bathroom she sat and stared at herself in the mirror and said. "I knew that would work. She wants me to feel like I fit in and want to be here so I can do that more often to get what I want. Not that its hard anyway it just gives me a reason to put into getting what I want."

"Ohh… Sam it's so cute. Look honey, over there. See there are some girls that look you age. Why don't you go say hi?"

Looking down at what she was wearing, baggy jeans, and a baggy Spiderman shirt with black sneakers and her long dark blonde hair in a high ponytail. She just laughed and said, "Mom I am not. They are all wearing dresses. I hate dresses, they seem like preppy snobby girls." Looking around, "Mom why don't I see if I can find someone I can play with ok?" With a wave of her mother's hand, she just walked off with her hands in her pockets, smiling.

She walked over to the other side of the park and was looking around when a running child who was being chased knocker her to the ground.

"Hey dummy you pushed this little girl down, Sorry for my dimwitted brother over there." The young child gave out his hand. She followed the hand to his face and saw two deep loving chocolate eyes and dark raven hair that hung just below his ears.

"Thanks but I can get up on my own. And yea I'm not no little girl I can play like the boys to." Snotty was what she was.

"Well you look like one too. Hehehe…" A stone cold look was what the younger of the two got for his comment and a fast push to the ground.

"At lest I look like one unlike you." Sam said so snobby. Looking over at him in his high shorts, orange shirt and face length light blonde hair in a lose ponytail with only a few strand lose around his face. She just smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. --He was cute though, both of them. --

"That was mean," he just pouted as he sat on the ground. He hated it when people made fun of him because of his hair. "I like my hair."

"Jeff you dummy be nice and no I won't help you up. You got what was coming. Sorry for him he has rocks for brains. My names Matt, I'm eight. Whats your name?"

Sam was stunned that even with how she looked he was still so nice. She hated the way at her other house they were mean to her because she liked to wear boys cloths. "Well… my name is Samantha but please don't call me that. Names Sam and I'm seven. I just moved her so I came to the park to met someone."

Matt smiled and she smiled back. "Well, it looks like you met some one."

"Hey, don't forget me," He got up and shoved his way past Matt, "I'm Jeff and I'm 6 and 3/4th." Jeff gave a smile with the lack of a side tooth and shoved him just a little more.

"Jeff I told you don't shove me again." Matt dove for Jeff, got him, and started to wrestle with him on the ground as Jeff just let out a high pitch scream as his arms flaring as he tried to get out of a headlock.

"Guys break it up before my mom gets here, she will freak… to late."

Katherine runs over to Sam and pulls her away from her spot next to Matt and Jeff trying to pry them apart. "Samantha get away from those bad kids we are going home right now. I hope you didn't have any part of this or else"

Sam cut her mother off at the start of the lecture. "Mom they aren't bad kids. That one is Matt and that is Jeff."

They had stopped fighting and stood up as soon as Sam was pulled away. They shyly hung their heads down and hid their hands behind their back. "Matt is 8 and Jeff is 6"

A echo form the back is heard "And 3/4th"

The smile on her face widens "And 3/4th but they were only playing and I don't want to go home I want to stay. They are my friends."

Katherine looked studded never was her child like that. "Well fine then stay I will talk to you when we get home. I will be at the bench." She just stormed right on off.

"Sorry for getting you in trouble but thanks for sticking up for use. No one really does that for us."

"Its ok my mom is like that. Well I'm gonna go and do something else you two finish what you where doing." She just started to walk off.

"Wait Sam," the small voice of Jeff called. "Well you called use your friends now you don't want to play, come on. More the merrier." She just lit up and said ok as they walked off to play. The beginning of there long lasting friendship.

Sam just smiled ear to ear as she helped her mom unpack food from the store. She had to be pulled away from Matt and Jeff at about 4 pm to go to the store to get some food for dinner. It was about 6 o'clock now and still she was smiling. They where planning on meeting outside her house at about 10 am. Matt and Jeff where going to show her their little clubhouse. She was so happy. She was so deep in thought that she put the can food in the fridge.

"Sam? Sam… are you listening to me? I don't want you hanging around with those two anymore. They aren't good kids. They are troublemakers and I don't want you in trouble. Can't you find some nice little girl friend, like Kayla? I liked her."

A slight laugh was heard, "Mom Kayla was worse then me. She got into more fights then I did. I mean she got into fights. She was a full tomboy. She was only better around you because you are an adult. Besides, I like Matt and Jeff. They are my friends and I like them and I don't care I'm going with them tomorrow at 10 am don't even try to make me stay and say I need to know all the info about school either. I start Monday, bus comes 8:10, go to the office to find my classes, I'm in 3rd grade. Its only a few weeks into the year so I'm fine."

Katherine was just stunned, she was being out witted by her seven year old, though she was very smart for her age. "Sam you need to unpack and I'll worry and you know." Sam cut her off.

"Don't give the "I worry" speech. I know you do. I'll leave at 10 am be back by 5pm and I have my watch to make sure. I can handle myself mom I'm not five anymore. By the way, I'm more unpacked then you are."

She was just stunned. -- I'm being out witted by my own daughter, though she is right. She is ready for school and is almost fully unpacked. It would be good to have some alone time to. I'll just have to wave my hand to this. -- "Fine you can go but be back by 5pm sharp. I'll most likely have dinner done. If you go over to their house then call me. You know my cell," She stated with a sigh.

Sam quickly turned around facing away and smiled an evil smile. -- Works ever time. -- "Oh, mom thank you so much," Quickly stating with a wide smile. "I'm going to have so much fun. I'm starting to like it here. I'm going to take a shower." With that, she runs upstairs.

"Works every time. Tomorrow is going to be such fun. What am I going to wear…?" She runs down the hall to her room and started going through her boxes and drawers, "Where are my green pants? Oh here they are. What shirt am I going to wear with these?" Being one of the biggest tomboy there is, she still had to have things match.

The day turns to night. Nine o'clock sneaks up as Sam walks up stairs after eating dinner and helping clean up. She picks her shirt out for tomorrow as she grabs her pj's and walks to the bathroom for a shower before retiring for the night.

> > > > > >

A shuddering breathes and a heavy sighs was all that was heard from Sam as she just cried silently as the memories she all to easily forgotten flood back to her. She had the best time the day after. Climbing trees and wrestling with the boys. Matt and Jeff were only about a year apart but they were the best of friends. Sam was so happy that they let her join the group. The tears started to floor as that day came rushing back

> > >Sunday > > >

She ended up staying over until way past dark. She met Mr. Hardy, who insisted on being called Gilbert, and Mrs. Hardy. They all welcomed her into the family in that one night when she stayed for dinner and her mother ended up having to drive the whole two miles to pick her up. Katherine introduced herself as she helped separate the sleeping three. Matt was laying wide on his back on the floor, with a blanket over his legs as Sam laid right by his legs sharing the blanket while Jeff was curled up a little farther away hogging two blankets to himself.

Katherine helped carrying the sleeping boys up to their beds and said fast good-byes as she drove home with Sam sleeping on her lap.

Tucking Sam in she smiled, kissed her on the forehead, "Sam, I love you and as long as you're happy I'm happy. Your right the boys don't seems so bad. Their mother is a real sweetheart. It will do you some good hanging out with her. Cameron isn't so bad, I'm just sorry I had to take you so far away from your dad. He does love you he just hurt me with his new wife." The tears brimmed her eyes, as a single tear slide down her cheek. "I love you Sam and no matter how you act that will never change." She turned out the light and walked to her bed and fall asleep, too.

- - - Monday- - -

"Ok Sam, bus is coming. I have everything; I wonder if there are any cute guys in my class. I hope I get to know someone. Recess will be fun; Matt promised that me and him and maybe Jeff would hang out. Wait do I have my money. Yea, oh crap here comes the bus…" She quickly boards the bus as Jeff waved her over to sit next to them.

"Hey Sam, you get in trouble because you fell asleep at our house?" Matt asked playfully as he tucked his leg under himself.

"No my mom was fine with it, she is happy that I'm happy. Plus, she likes your mom. She is nice and," Sam added mimicking her mother, "She trusts me to behave myself. And she doesn't think you bad kids anymore." She paused as they all laughed. "I know what she is thinking but I had fun yesterday. You have a cool family… not like mine."

"Sam your mom is great. She just wants to make sure you are ok. Our mom is like that. And our dad is REALLY strict," Matt just smiled as he turned to face her. "What grade you in I forgot to ask."

She smiled, he was really nice, and he had a deep southern accent. "Umm… 3rd grade. I have to go to the office to find out what teacher I have. I don't know where the office is and I'm scared 'cause I don't know anyone." She finished shyly as she played with her long blonde hair that was almost the same color as Jeff's.

"Hey Matt's in 3rd grade maybe you'll be in his class. There are only two 3rd grade classes," Sam smiled as he finished, it was funny the way he slirled his threes.

"Jeff your right maybe you'll be in my class and I can help you to the office," he turned shyly as he added, "That is if you want me too."

"Matt that would be great and I hope I'm in your class that way I know someone. Umm… the bus is at school so Matt lead the way." -- Plus if we are in the same class it will give me more reasons to go to his house –

"Matt today was awesome I loved it. Me and you are in the same class so I know someone and the teacher is nice and the kids didn't make fun of me like at my other school. Recess is fun and the food is better then at my sucky school. I'm starting to like it here thanks to you and you too Jeff." She finished as she jumped up and down before loading on the bus.

"Why did people make fun of you at your other school. I mean you are really cool, well from what I know about you."

"I don't really know Jeff. I guess it was because I didn't act like a girly girl. Me and my best friend Kayla were that way. We got into fights and played football with the guys. Didn't wear pig tails or dresses. That just how I am but I like it. I just hope no one does here."

"Well me and Jeff here will make sure you don't. If anyone has a problem with you they have a problem with us. Anybody I don't care cause you are now with us. Now and always you will be our friend no matter what happens." Soon it was time for Matt and Jeff to get off the bus but not before they had there first group hug.

> > > > > >

"He was right if they had a problem with me they had a problem with them. We became inseparable. Whenever I got into a fight Matt and Jeff would back me up. When David broke my heart when I was nine they yelled at him. Then they helped us become best friends again when he moved here two years later. I was there for them too. When there mom died… Jeff wouldn't talk or even cry… Matt was so withdrawn that it took him seven months to get back to normal. And when they fought over that girl I got them back together. We were the best of friends.

"He lied though we aren't friends now… I wish we were. I love Matt and I love Jeff, so many nights that I spent at their house. They gave me the spare room so I could stay over. Gilbert even said I was family. Christmas was the hardest time… I'd leave for daddy's house… I wish I was eight again that was the best and worst Christmas ever…" she just mumbled on and on as the day of Christmas break came back to her and that whole break. That was a true break into there friendship.

> > > > > >

It was the last day of school before Christmas, just six days until Christmas and that day she would be leaving for 3 days to go to Michigan to visit her dad for this joyous holiday.

"So Matt, Jeff what are you doing for Christmas?"

"We do the normal stuff. Family on eve and then presents and big family dinner on Christmas day. What about you." Jeff asked as he and Matt walked on either side of her. They have been walking home for the past two weeks and found it better then the bus.

"Well I don't really know. I told you that I'm leaving tonight to see my dad for Christmas and will be back in 3 days. I get to on a plane all by myself. Its going to be cool but Dad wants me to call his new wife Mom. I don't like her but anyway. I'll come back three days before Christmas and I guess it will be me and my mom for Christmas. It'll be fun. But it will me my first Christmas without my Father. I think she has to work in the afternoon so I might be alone for Christmas Day."

"Really?' Matt asked when a sly smile came across his young face, "Sam maybe you can come over to our house. Its not like you don't almost live there. Mom says she really likes you and Dad told you to call him Dad so I bet it will be fine. Plus it would be so much fun."

"Yea I guess it would…"

The rest of the walk home was silent until they said their goodbye at the end of Sam's driveway. She watched them both walk the short distance to their house before she bolted up the driveway and the stairs to ask her mom one question. "MOM! I got a question. Well you know how you have to work Christmas Day; well do you think it would be ok if I go to the Hardys house. Matt said it would most likely be ok. Can I can I pplease…."?

"Sam slow down Miss Hardy is right here next to me and we were just talking about that, She said it would be fine."

Jumping up and down she ran over and hugged Miss Hardy only reaching up to her stomach. "Thank you ma'am."

> > > > > >

Sam had since stopped crying and sighed…"That was the best Christmas and was just the start to the new tradition where me and mom went over there every year and opened presents there. God I miss that… but that was the year that I started to hate my dad."

> > > > > >

"Daddy," Sam ran to her dad's open arms. He wrapped his arms around her and swung her around. "I missed you so much Daddy.

"I missed you too baby." Just then a cough was heard form the background. "Oh, hun I'm sorry. Sam this is Carol your new step-mom."

Sam was shocked. She didn't believe it. She shyly looked to her dad who had his arm around her waist, then down at her feet. "Hi."

"Oh, aren't you so cute. Well hi Sammie."

Sam cringed at the words cute and Sammie. She opened her mouth to say something when she heard a whisper from Carol to her father, "What is she wearing! She is not wearing those rags the whole time she is here and defiantly not when she meets my parents." She then turned to face Sam and smile.

She smiled and in a sweet way smart ass voice, she said, "Carol, it's Sam not Sammie, never Sammie, and I'm wearing clothes. It seems that my tastes in clothes are different from yours but I like what I wear and I'm not going to change my life to fit yours. Dad can we go, the plane ride was exhausting and I want to get packed before dinner."

Mark looked at his wife and gave an 'I'll-talk-to-her-later' look and walked over to the baggage claim with Sam and Carol in toe.

- - - - - -

Dinner was such an uncomfortable silence that the dead would roll. Sam excused herself early and walk to what was to be her 'room.' Which was, really, a large storage room with white walls, a table, an alarm clock, a bed, and a TV that didn't work at the moment.

- - - Two days later. Her last day- - -

She lay on her stomach, swinging her feet in the air as she look down at her picture of David. --I miss him so much-- A knock was heard on the door and her dad entered. "Hey Daddy, what you want?"

Walking in he sat next to his daughter on the bed, fiddling with his thumbs. "Sam you hurt Carol a lot at the airport. You have to be nice. She does have a point thought."

"What are you insinuating?"

"Sam, you're not a boy. You shouldn't wear their clothes. We went out and bought you a nice dress for tonight. It would mean a lot if you wore it."

"No. Mom doesn't like what I wear but she buys it. I like what I wear. You never had a problem with what I wore before… before she said anything." She stood up on the bed raising her voice as she angrily pointed a finger at her door.

"Samantha Kay don't you raise your raise your voice to me. You will respect her. Weather you like it or not missy, I married her and she is your step-mother. She loves you and all you have done since you've been here is bitch. Since the first fucking moment you talked to her. I don't care, you are going to wear the fucking dress and be happy. Her parents are going to be here and you are going to be an angel. Don't you fuck things up for me."

"I HATE YOU! You are so mean. I haven't seen you in a year and all you do is yell at me. I missed you. I love you, not her. She is the bitch not me. I WANT TO GO HOME. I WANT TO GO HOME NOW."

"Don't you dare call her that. You want to go home so fucking badly? Fine!" He picked up the phone and dialed the number to the air port. He voice calm, "When is your next flight to North Caroline? Leaving in a hour… Can I change the 11am flight tomorrow to the next one? Thank you." He hung up the phone after getting things settled. He turned to Sam. "Pack your damn things. You're just like your mother. A stubborn bitch!"

After stuffing what she had in her hands, she turned to face her father, her face red with anger with tear streaks of pain and torment. "Don't you dare say that again. She is a better person then you. I know everything dear ol' dad. I know why you got a divorce and that you were in jail for 2 weeks for hitting her. Honestly Mark giving sperm doesn't make a father or a man. I loved you, I really did. Yea, loved but you proved everything I though. You are a bad father and person. You are nothing but a son of a bitch and you deserve to go to hell." She stuffed the rest of her stuff in her suitcase and stood up straight.

"Did you just say what I think I said? You ungrateful little bitch." He then slapped her across the face making her stumble and fall backwards.

"I HATE YOU. I want out of this house now. And you will regret doing that."

"You want out so bad fine!"

> > > > > >

"I can't believe he just dropped me off at the airport. The asshole got more jail time for that stunt. But when I got home and ran to the boy's house their parent didn't say anything as I cried to Matt and Jeff about my dad. Matt even said he would hurt him if he ever came near me again. Jeff just sat shocked until he finally pulled me into a hug saying that he loved me. Mrs. Hardy thought. She picked me up and rocked me to sleep as I cried to her. My mom freaked out when I told her everything the next day. But of course Matt and Jeff were there for me. Always… that what they said but they are not here now." She broke down as fresh tears ran down her face. "Damn that was the last holiday Mrs. Hardy ever saw. I miss her so much…" She sobbed harder as the memory's flooded back.

> > >Two months after Christmas > > >

Jeff and Gilbert sat in the living room. Gil looked like he had something to say and Jeff could sense the pain in his voice. "Jeff where is Matt and Sam?"

"Hey Dad, we're right here… What's you doing in here?"

"You two sit, I have something to tell you…" The pain was making it harder for him to talk but he worked through his pain as the three looked on shocked and confused but silent. "You mother has a health problem and she is in the hospital…"

- - - One week later- - -

The four of them sat in the hospital room as Mrs. Hardy called them over.

"Matt," Her voice barely above a whisper but Matt, slowly, walked forward, "Baby give me a hug." He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Mattie, I love you. I might not always be here for you but I will stand behind you on whatever you need help with. Whenever you need support I will be there. Make sure you work for your goals and no matter what you do I will be proud of my baby. I love you Matt." They hugged and Matt stepped back as Jeff's stayed back not wanting to listen.

"Jeff give me a hug." He ran up and engulfed his arms around her. He cried slightly into her as he let go, "Jeff, my little sugar cup. Like Matt I love you more then anything. And I might not be here when you need me but I will always watch. Whenever you need me, Jeff, all you have to do is pray. I'll be looking down at you and watching you fight the world. I'll always be proud of you. You will grow up and I know that I won't be there for that in person but I will be watching you, wishing that I could comfort you when you need it and wipe away the tears. I'm so proud of you Jeff and I always will be. You're my baby and that will never change." He leaned down and hugged her again as he slowly stepped away.

Sam stood there as her soft voice was heard. "Samantha come her please." She slowly walked forward as Mrs. Hardy leaned forward and hugged her. "Sam no matter what, you are my daughter. The one I always wanted. I love my boys; my little Hardy boys but I always wanted a daughter. You gave me that and I love you. In a dozen years or so if you fight and break up I know everyone will be hitting there heads but I know you will always be together. Friend like you guys come along once in a lifetime. Sam, you are part of this family, if you like it or not, and we love you and if you like it or not you will always be. I have a picture of Matt, Jeff and, you in my purse. I will be looking down on you too. I'll make sure that you are happy. When you find that right guy and have second thought about getting married, just look to me. When you lose someone, I'll meet then in heaven, and we'll talk about what a perfect person you are. I love you baby." The pain was great as she started to cry along with Sam… They hugged for a long time and then she backed away. The last words she ever said "I love you, you're my family." She closed her eyes as the long high beep came. Doctors rushed in but they walked out. They knew she was gone.

In the hallways Gilbert was on his knees with the three and brought then into a hug. "You guys, you heard her. She is gone now. We have to be strong and move on. Remember she loves you all…"

> > > > > >

There was a knock at the door. It startled her. She didn't care who it was, "GO AWAY."

The door opened and Matt and Jeff nearly fell in. They looked out of breath. Sam stood up and look at them. "What do you two want? Haven't you made me feel bad enough already? All I wanted was to fly and both of you helped me get closer to that goal. Why don't you just leave and save us both the trouble?"

They looked at each other and together they said, "Sam I'm sorry, he is a asshole… wait I didn't do anything. I love you Sam."

She stood confuse as Matt and Jeff looked on. Matt stepped forward. "Sam I love you and I don't want you to go. I'd be losing my best friend and my sister. If this is going to make you happy then I won't stop you."

Jeff stepped forward, "I know I didn't say anything and that made you mad too. I love you too, always have since your mother came over and yelled at the park. I want you to live your dreams. Even if your dreams take you away from me and Matt. We will truly miss you but we can't stop you. Just remember… you have a family here, and up there." He pointed his figure up.

"Guys do you really mean it?" They both nodded their heads, "I love you too. It makes me happy that you understand where I'm coming from. I wish you would of came to your senses a week ago because…" She was cut off by a males voice.

"Sam, we have to go. The plane leaves in a hour and a half."

"I have to go. I love you guys. I hope to see you guys soon." They all stepped in for a group hug.

After a moment they broke apart and Matt put his fist in the middle of the circle. "Friends…."

Sam was hesitant but added hers, "Forever…"

Jeff quickly added his, "And…"

They leaned their heads in and together added, "Till the end."

"Sam…"

"Guys I have to go but I love you." She grabbed her gear that was by the door. "Hey David, lets go…"

"Wait, Sam is that it? You really are just going to leave?"

"What did you think Matt? That just because you came over and said sorry my dreams would just leave and we'd hug and walk hand and hand into the sunset?" She said bluntly while adjusting her gear.

"No… it's just… well…"

"Matt, fairy tale endings don't happen in real life… I got to go. Bye guys…" And with that the boys, who now stood with shoulders, slumped in defeat, watched as she walked away and faded into the distance.

Jeff shook his head, "We're not going to see her for a while… damn."

"That's true man. That's if we do. We ruined it with one fight."

They sat on the floor and sighed looking at the now empty apartment. The room was bare; the boxes were taken over the last few hours. Something caught Jeff eyes. One picture in a frame was left. Jeff nudged Matt. The picture of them when Matt was 16, Sam 15, and Jeff 14. They had on their street clothes as they sat on the extra long tree swing in front of some water. They were all sopping wet.

"Man, Jeff I remember that day. It was the fourth of July and…"

"And we had that water fight and we ended up pushing each other into the water. Dad was so mad but we laughed and got away with it but God Sam was so funny. Remember the other time when…"

THE END


End file.
